Jenny's Birthday
(Horns honking) (Dogs barking) Fagin, Winston, Franklin and his family and friends: (singing) Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dear, Jenny - Happy birthday to you (Dogs howling) Winston: (Fagin: (singing last note) And many more) Don't forget to make a wish, Jennifer. (Fagin laughing while Jenny blows the candles) (Dogs barking) Jenny: All right, anybody want some cake? Okay, Einstein. But not the whole thing. (Salsa On Boom Box plays) Tito: You got it now, baby! Yeah, left foot, right foot. All right! Check it out! There you go. Relax, hey. Georgette: (Chuckles) Tito, you dance divinely. Fagin: He's cheating! Man on TV: Body slam! Winston: (Phone ringing) Come on, hit him again. Murder him! Twist his arm! Fagin: Whoa! Winston: Foxworth residence. (Gasps) Mr. Foxworth! Fagin: Body slam him now! Winston: Shh-shh-shh! My goodness. You're back tomorrow? Oh, she'll be so surprised to see you. Y-Yes, goodbye, sir. All right. Get 'im! Get 'im! Fagin: Hit him! Come on! Murder him! Get him! Winston: All right, you got 'im! Fagin: Pick him up! Hold 'im there! Winston: Ta-da! Fagin: I believe that's a ten spot, old sport. Fagin: Now, where... Where is that cheque-book? Oh, look at the time. (steals an apple) Well, heh-heh, we better be goin'. Winston: Indeed. Fagin: Francis, Rita, Tito, vamonos! The streets are calling! Winston: Now, Jennifer, have we forgotten anything? Jenny: Oh, yeah. Thanks, everyone. Victor: You're welcome, Jenny. Jenny: (The presents from Franklin and friends and family, such as musical box from Beaver, a pretty doll from Goose, the pretty slippers from Harriet, Flora and Isabelle, the pretty dressing gowns for bedtime from Franklin's mom Celeste and Lady Rataxes, a teddy bear from Slyly, a scarf from Leonard, the flowers from Franklin, Bear, Pom, Alexander and Victor, a ski for the ski trip from Lord Rataxes, the good books from Raccoon, Badger, Rabbit, Skunk, Fox and Snail, the videos from Babar, Franklin's dad and Jack, three travel guides from Klaus, Dany and Franklin's granny, and the gifted junks from Fagin and the dogs lay on the floor) The gifts were great. Lady Rataxes: Thank you, sweetheart. Jenny: Bye, Mr Fagin, and thank you. Fagin: Oh, bye-bye, Jenny. (Jenny hugs him) Come on, boys! (Chuckles) It's time for us to go. Jenny: (in Ali's voice) Goodbye, Franklin. I hope you will come and visit someday. Franklin: (in Littlefoot's voice) I hope we will too. Jenny: (in Dorothy's voice) Goodbye, Slyly. Oh. Don't cry. I will miss you. Here. Here's a picture of me. (kisses him) Goodbye. Slyly: (in Tinman's voice) Now I know I have a heart, 'cause it's breaking. Jenny: (hugs Leonard in Dorothy's voice) Goodbye, Leonard. You know, I know it isn't right, but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you have your courage. Leonard: (in Cowardly Lion's voice) Well -- I would never've had it if it hadn't been for you. Jenny: (hugs Babar in Dorothy's voice) I think I'll miss you most of all. Georgette: Alonzo, darling, could I see you for a moment... privately? Tito: Privately? (Sniffs) Ooo! Georgette: Coming, Alonzo? Tito: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You guys beat it. Uh, my baby and I, we gotta talk. Georgette: You know, you're not so bad for a bug-eyed little creep. With a little grooming... Tito: Grooming? Uh... (Nervous chuckles) Georgette: That's it! We'll start with a bath. Tito: Bath? Fagin: (starting engine) Let's go! (Engine backfires) Einstein: Bye-bye. Francis: Oh, Oliver, we shall meet again. Rita: Hey, see ya 'round, kid. Oliver: Goodbye, you guys. (Tires screeching) Fagin: Boys! Let's go! (The dogs run after his scooter barking in distance) Dodger: Listen, kid, ahh, you just want to hang out or anything... Tito: (coming out with the captain's uniform) Aiee-hee! Hey, Dodger, man! Do you see her anywhere? Dodger: Hey, whoa! Tito: Man! I can't keep this woman off me! Dodger: Man, I gotta get away from that chick... Georgette: Alonzo! Alonzo-o-o Tito: (Gasps and takes off the uniform) Uh, goodbye, Oliver. (runs after the others) Hey, you guys, wait for me, man! (Horn honking) Hey, wait up! Georgette: Alonzo Fredrico Tito, you come back here this minute! Dodger: Hey, whoa, kid. Do you think you can handle the champ? Oliver: Sure. Dodger: Hey! You're okay... for a cat. We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... vice president, uptown chapter. Later, kid. (Dodger hops onto the truck to catch after the other friends) Dodger: (sings) Why should I worry Jenny: Bye-bye! Bye! Dodger: Tell me why should I care Winston: What a delightful scoundrel. Dodger: Say, I may not have a dime Dodger and Rita: Oh, but I got street savoir faire Why should we worry Dodger, Rita and Francis: Why should we care We may not have a dime But we've got street savoir faire Tito: Why should we worry (Siren wailing) Why should we care It's just be-bopulation We got street savoir faire Female dogs: Uhh-uhh-uhh-umm Dodger and gang: Whoo-hoo-hoo The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Why should we worry Why should we care It's just doo-wopulation We got street savoir faire Why should we worry Why should we care And even when we cross that line We got street savoir faire (Soul vocalizing) Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo (Screen fades out and then in) Franklin: That was a nice trip, Jack. Jack: Oh, Franklin. It was nothing. (Music: Happy Ending in Agrabah from Aladdin plays) Rabbit: Well, we are getting going. I hope to see you again at home. Jack: I hope to see you too, cousin. Snail: Bye, Jack. Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle: (Jack goes to the taxi to go to the airport) Bye, Jack. Victor: Goodbye, Jack. Franklin's friends: Bye. Alexander: I'm going to miss Jack. Beaver: Guys, look! Here comes Fagin! Fagin: (appears) Hey, guys. I'm here to let you choose your dogs. Goose: What about it? You were supposed to take care of them. Fagin: I know, Goose. I know I take care of them, but they want to be with you as they wanted to be with me. Beaver: You mean we can have them? Fagin: Sure. You'll choose one of them. Franklin: All right. I'll choose Dodger. (Dodger goes to Franklin) Beaver: I'll choose Tito. (Tito goes to Beaver) Bear: I'll choose Einstein. (Einstein goes to Bear) Goose: I'll choose Francis. (Francis goes to Goose) Fox: I'll choose Rita. (Rita goes to Fox) Fagin: You will take care of them now. Franklin: Ok. Beaver: We promise. Fagin: Goodbye, kids. Franklin's friends: (Fagin rides the scooter without them) Bye, Fagin. Franklin: Oh, Dodger. I'm so glad you've come to join us. Beaver: Yeah. But I want you to promise never steal these things. Dodger: I promise. Francis: I promise too. Rita: I promise you. Einstein: I promise as well. Tito: I am thinking I promise. Franklin: All right. Slyly: Uh, I hate to tell you this, but do we suppose to...to get something to eat? (Franklin and friends laugh) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts